<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Peace by Lora_Blackmane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925493">Finding Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane'>Lora_Blackmane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt, but Healing AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, MK Wukong shippers try and touch this and I'll break y'alls fingers, No Beta we die like MK almost did in ep 9, Permanent Injury, Wukong pretends to be a therapy cat to protect his son, sorta? idk if it'd be permanent in the AU but it is in the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the incident with Macaque, everyone is still dealing with the side effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey King | Sun Wukong &amp; MK | Qi Xiaotian (LEGO Monkie Kid), Monkey King | Sun Wukong &amp; Mei | Long Xiaojiao (LEGO Monkie Kid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt, but Healing AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU based on the idea that Wukong didn't make it in time when Macaque attacked Qi Xiaotian/MK, leaving the kid with some pretty bad injuries and having to retire early from being the Monkey Kid. He still has a bit of those powers hidden within him, making him a target for enemies so Sun Wukong disguised himself as a cat and becomes Xiaotian's therapy cat. Xiaotian doesn't know Wukong is his cat, he did name him Sun after Sun Wukong though. When the kid isn't home or takes long naps he trains Xiaojiao/Mei to be his new successor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qi Xiaotian grabbed his bag, pulling the strap around his shoulder as he opened the door to his apartment. "Okay… I think I have everything. Keys… bag, phone… am I missing something - I feel… feel like I am-." </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mrrow </em>." Qi Xiaotian turned towards the sound. Laying on his bed was a striped tabby cat, rubbing his head against a grey canister covered in stickers. "Oh... right!" </p><p> </p><p>Qi Xiaotian grabbed the canister and strapped it to a small cart. After doing so he took the thin, clear cord connected to it and placed the two raised areas in his nostrils. It took him a moment to get it to stay but once it was right he let out a laugh. His cat joined him, let out a meow of his own as he rubbed against Qi Xiaotian's leg. He gave him a smile, "Thanks... for reminding me, Sun." </p><p> </p><p>Sun purred before jumping back onto his bed, allowing Qi Xiaotian to pet his head. He gave the cat a small wave as he headed for the door again, making sure to grab the cart as he did so this time. "I'm going… to - to go now ok? Be safe!"</p><p> </p><p>The door clicked shut. </p><p> </p><p>Sun quit purring, sitting up and watching the door.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment a bright light filled the apartment, and the tabby shifted - growing in form until Wukong was sitting where 'Sun' had been. He stretched a bit before jumping off the bed and heading towards the window. Wukong looked at his wrist for a few seconds, then opened the window - causing someone to fall into the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao let out a groan as she picked herself up off of the floor, but quickly her pain was replaced by excitement. She jumped up, clutching a gold and <strike>red</strike> <b><em>green </em></b>staff, a swath of cloth tied around the majority of it, in her hands. "Hey, Monkey King! So what are we doing tonight - oh, oh! Can I learn how to make clones? Or maybe how to make the staff grow tall?! Oh - or-!"</p><p> </p><p>He held a hand over her mouth, shushing her before turning towards the door Qi Xiaotian had just left through. </p><p> </p><p>When no one appeared he let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Long Xiaojiao, "How about we focus on making sure the staff is listening to you, then move onto some combat okay? We've got about three hours to train today so we should be able to make some good progress on that."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao let out a yell as she slammed the staff down, watching it slam into the side of Flowerfruit Mountain. She let out a gasp and turned toward Monkey King and started excitedly yelling. "I - I did it! Did you see that - I was like <em> aaargh! </em> And it was like <em> pew </em> and, and-" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, I saw." Wukong floated over to her, letting out a low whistle as he looked at the damage. "Not bad in terms of strength, but it still took awhile to get it to listen to you. Remember, <em> focus, feel </em> the staff and-." </p><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao interrupted him with a groan, falling onto the ground. "I know, I know. It's like my bike. I gotta 'let it be an extension of yourself.' But it's <em> hard </em>for some reason!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like something's blocking you from fully connecting to it up here." He knelt down and tapped the back of his hand against her forehead. "Anything you think could be the cause?"</p><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao frowned and looked away from him, focusing on a cloud floating by. "...It still doesn't feel right, using this." She lifted the staff up, turning her gaze towards it. "Everytime I look at it, I expect Qi Xiaotian to appear right next to it, ready to fight. But… he's not."  </p><p> </p><p>She let her hand fall to the ground and the staff rolled a bit away, part of the green cloth tied to it shifting to reveal the red beneath. "And he never will again… I thought maybe if I covered the red it'd be easier to accept, but… it still doesn't feel right."</p><p> </p><p>"...I understand Long Xiaojiao, I really do. But, we can't do anything about the past. We just have to move forward." </p><p> </p><p>She turned till she was looking him in the eye, keeping them there until she saw whatever she was looking for. Then she sat up, turning her gaze to her hands, "...Yeah, your right. ...That doesn’t mean I like it though.”</p><p> </p><p>Wukong let out a sigh, sitting down next to her. After a few seconds he whispered. “...I don’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for several moments, just listening to nature around them, an unspoken moment of agreement between the two.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was broken when Long Xiaojiao’s phone went off. She took it out of her pocket, turning off the timer before she spoke, "We should head back now if you want to get home before Qi Xiaotian does ‘<em> Sun </em>.’” </p><p> </p><p>Wukong rolled his eyes at her, but she could tell there wasn’t any annoyance in the action. He was just as eager to get back too if how quickly he summoned his cloud and got on was any indication. He pulled her onto it and they started their flight back to town.</p><p> </p><p>As they got closer to home Long Xiaojiao softly asked, "Hey Monkey King?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>“...Do you have a clone watching me?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Well, not you per say… just the area you’re in-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know, you can’t be too careful - especially after a <em> certain someone </em> attacked Xiaotian-.”</p><p> </p><p>"He's gone now though, right?" </p><p> </p><p>He paused before answering, "I… I believe so."</p><p> </p><p>"So I'll be fine! What, you don't think I can defend myself?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not-!" He stopped himself from continuing, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "Look ki- <em> Xiaojiao </em> . I <em> do </em>trust you to protect yourself, but if something happened wouldn't it help to have me backing you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so…"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! If I don't have an eye on you how can I know when to help?" They landed in the alleyway next to Qi Xiaotian's apartment. "So is it okay if I continue? They'll just keep an eye on the area around you, to make sure no enemies get close y'know."</p><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao stayed silent for a second before turning towards him and nodding. "Okay. ...Do you mind if I ask you something though?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure ki- Long Xiaojiao. What's on your mind?" </p><p> </p><p>"Did you have a clone watching Qi Xiaotian?"</p><p> </p><p>A flinch went through Wukong's body at her question. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't answer. Instead he jumped up to the balcony connected to Qi Xiaotian's apartment, pulling out 'Sun's red bandana as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao frowned and turned towards the entrance of the alleyway, getting ready to head back to her bike. </p><p> </p><p>She almost missed his whispered answer. "No. I didn't." </p><p> </p><p>Long Xiaojiao turned to look back at him, but he was already halfway through Qi Xiaotian's window, glowing a pale gold as he shifted back into 'Sun.'</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The doorknob jiggled as 'Sun' jumped onto the couch, curling up next to the remote. He pretended to be asleep as Qi Xiaotian finally unlocked the door. "Sun… I'm home!" </p><p> </p><p>He let out a soft mrrrow and stretched as Qi Xiaotian put his bag on a hook near the door, then jumped down and rubbed his head against the kid's leg. The kid bent down and patted his head before moving to the small kitchen area and pulling out a skillet. "Did you… you have a good day Sun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mreow!" Sun jumped onto the counter and climbed onto Qi Xiaotian's shoulders, making sure not to mess with the cord connected to his nose. The kid laughed. "I'm happy to hear it. I… I had a pretty good day too."</p><p> </p><p>Sun listened to Qi Xiaotian as he slowly told him about how his commission work went as he got to work on cooking some noodles. Apparently he had finished three logos today and got a new job to design the enemy logo for someone's story. He was happy to hear the kid's new job was going well.</p><p> </p><p>After telling him the latest updates on his work, the kid's voice trailed off. Sun jumped off his shoulder and moved to the couch. He pressed the power button on the TV remote, turning it on. The kid seemed relieved as the noise filled the room, a bit of tension leaving his shoulders as he stirred the pot. The warm smell of fresh food soon filled the tiny apartment, making it feel warmer.</p><p> </p><p>When it was finished cooking Qi Xiaotian turned the stove off and pulled out 2 bowls, pouring some noodles into one and placing some meat in the other. </p><p> </p><p>As he did so Sun ran over and pushed the cart so it'd lean against the cabinets under the counter. Once it was leaning he grabbed the handle between his teeth. He mowed, letting Qi Xiaotian know that he had the cart. The kid smiled at him, "Thanks, Sun. You're pretty strong… aren't ya? Let's go… go and eat!"</p><p> </p><p>Sun let out a muffled meow of agreement, and together they headed towards the couch. Once they were next to the coffee table in front of it, Qi Xiaotian placed the bowl of meat on the table and grabbed the handle from Sun - who let go of it and jumped onto the table. The kid sat down on the couch beside him and started to dig into his meal. </p><p> </p><p>They sat in relative silence, minus the voices on the TV, until Qi Xiaotian suddenly whispered, "Hey buddy?"</p><p> </p><p>Sun looked up at him. The kid had a small smile on his face as he continued, "I'm happy… happy I have you. The past few months… they haven't been the best, but you… and my friends have made it easier for me… me to get through."  </p><p> </p><p>Sun walked over to him and gently headbutted the kid, purring…</p><p> </p><p>Then stole some of his noodles from his bowl, running away before the kid could notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You - you little jerk!" He could hear the laughter that tinged the kid's voice though, so clearly he had been right. He slowed down to let the kid catch him (after he ate the noodles he took of course), enjoying the joy within Qi Xiaotian’s wheezy laughter as he picked him up. </p><p> </p><p>It was a reminder that the kid was safe.</p><p> </p><p>He let the kid place him on the couch so he could clean up after their dinner, then followed him around the apartment as Qi Xiaotian checked to make sure everything was ok, closing the window and moving some books back in place before the kid headed to bed. He slipped the cords off of his face as Sun hit the knob on the tank closed, switching the slim cords for a full mask. “Goodnight Sun. Be… be good alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Sun let out a meow as he pressed a button on the top of the machine the mask was connected to before moving to the couch, curling up next to the pillows resting on it as the kid fell asleep for the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rain pelted his fur as he flew up the mountain, trying to get there as quickly as he could. </p><p> </p><p>He should have stopped the kid when he left the mountain earlier that day, but he hadn’t. </p><p> </p><p>He could only hope the kid would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure how, nor when he reached the top of the mountain but he was suddenly there. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Kid!”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of lighting lit up the mountain, just enough for Wukong to see… <em> him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Not that far away, laying on the ground next to his staff and surrounded by rubble, was Qi Xiaotian. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid!" </p><p> </p><p>Qi Xiaotian didn't respond. He didn't even move. </p><p> </p><p>Wukong jumped off the cloud and ran over to him, falling onto his knees as he got close to him. </p><p> </p><p>The kid was covered in bruises and cuts. Wukong tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he took in the kid's fragile form. "Kid?"</p><p> </p><p>Qi Xiaotian didn't respond this time either. He hesitantly brought his hand to the kid's neck, letting out an unsteady laugh when he found a pulse. </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't celebrate yet.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to get the kid to a doctor. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that it wasn't the best idea to move him in this state, but he didn't have a choice. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted Qi Xiaotian up as gently as he could, making sure not to jostle the kid as well as he could before running back down the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t remember reaching the doctors. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t remember calling out for help. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t remember feeling them taking the kid from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>But he did remember the white sheets the kid laid under, the pale walls that surrounded them in that room as he held onto one of the kid’s hands. He kept his eyes on the kid, even when nurses or doctors came in. The kid still didn’t move though, even with every test they did on him. He whispered to him, “Come on kid, pull through. You’re stronger than this.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid didn’t wake up though, so Wukong continued to wait.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity...</p><p> </p><p>Then, his hand twitched within Wukong’s own. </p><p> </p><p>His head shot up and he turned towards Qi Xiaotian’s face. "Kid?" </p><p> </p><p>Xiaotian’s face shifted from calm to pained, his hand suddenly gripping Wukong’s with all the strength he could muster. He tried to calm Qi Xiaotian down, “Kid, you’re alright! Everythings ok.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice had the opposite effect. </p><p> </p><p>Qi Xiaotian let out a hoarse scream as he started to thrash in the bed, trying to get away from whatever was attacking him in his nightmare. The lights flickered dangerously, but Wukong didn’t notice. “Kid, wake up - <em> please!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The kid continued to scream… but Wukong noticed another voice had joined him.</p><p> </p><p>One that was cruel and mocking. “Aww, is someone <em> scared? </em> Is this really the kid you choose to be your successor, Wukong? He looks… rather <em> easily </em> <b> <em>breakable</em> </b> . <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>Macaque stood on the other side of the kid, reaching towards him. “<b> <em>NO</em> </b> <strong><em>!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to grab Macaque’s hand-</p><p> </p><p>The ground shattered under him, pulling him into a white abyss. He screamed as he fell, as Macaque laughed and reached again for Qi Xiaotian’s head-</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wukong jumped up from where he had been laying, surveying the area around him.</p><p> </p><p>The burning white area from his dream faded as he slowly took in the slightly messy room of Qi Xiaotian's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn't feel calm though. Wukong got off the couch he had fallen asleep on, and started to walk around the perimeter of the apartment. He checked the entrances as he did so, making sure no one had tampered with them in an attempt to enter. He thought once he was certain they were fine the fear would go away. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't. And neither did the energy within him. Wukong paced around the center of the apartment, keeping an eye out as he circled the area. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't realized how much noise he had been making until he heard Qi Xiaotian shift under his blankets. "...Sun?"</p><p> </p><p>Wukong turned towards the kid, who was now sitting on his bed and rubbing at his eyes. "What… what time is it buddy?" </p><p> </p><p>Wukong let out a meow as he jumped onto the bedside table, turning the clock towards the kid so he could read it. "It's three… three o'clock, buddy. Let's go back to sleep okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mrow." 'Sun' headbutted the kid's cheek, causing him to let out a wheezy laugh as he settled back into bed and moved the mask back into over his mouth. 'Sun' looked over the concentrator again, making sure it was on the proper setting before curling up next to Qi Xiaotian's neck. </p><p> </p><p>The kid was already asleep by the time he did so. He listened to Qi Xiaotian's breathing, a gentle - if slightly wheezy - even sound, and the hum of the concentrator for a bit as his own breathing slowed down. The fear that had coiled around his heart slowly faded as he reminded himself the kid wasn't there anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He was home, slowly rebuilding his life after the events with Macaque. Slowly finding peace again. And 'Sun' was here to help him do so.  </p><p> </p><p>And if anyone tried to ruin that peace?</p><p> </p><p>They'd realize why the name Sun Wukong was one that caused shivers to run down people's spines. 'Goodnight kid.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>